


Страхи, звезды и драконы

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: У Паши был прекрасный план по крайней мере на часть своей жизни: в нем почти не было места для детства и сказок, были целые миллиарды звезд для любви и очень мало времени на то, чтобы задумываться об истинном страхе.





	Страхи, звезды и драконы

**Author's Note:**

> авторский хэдканон, что у Чехова есть старшая сестра Александра

— Однажды в твоей жизни появится то, чего ты боишься больше всего на свете, и твой долг как мужчины в том, чтобы с достоинством это принять, — говорила старшая сестра маленькому Паше.  
  
У них была небольшая разница — всего-то три года, но тогда это казалось существенным фактором, а ее слова воспринимались чуть ли не истиной в последней инстанции. К чести Александры, она, в большинстве своем, говорила действительно мудрые вещи.   
  
Когда-то маленький Паша любил сказки и хотел стать рыцарем. Как в Средневековье — защищать прекрасных и совершенно недоступных дам от злых драконов, участвовать в турнирах, носить сияющие доспехи и гарцевать на ослепительно-белом верном скакуне.  
  
Чуть повзрослев, Паша пришел к выводу (не без помощи сестры), что в Средние века была жуткая антисанитария и высокая смертность, дамы были не такими уж прекрасными и недоступными, латы надо было ежедневно полировать, а скакун, по статистике, чаще оказывался старой серой клячей, чем белым жеребцом. Ну и конечно, если уж в кого тогда и стоило влюбляться, так это в дракона. Потому что он хотя бы был честным. Про опасного и красивого уже можно было и не заикаться.  
  
В дракона все еще недостаточно большой и взрослый Паша влюбляться не хотел, поэтому, однажды посмотрев в ночное небо и разглядев все эти чудесные мерцающие звездочки, решил влюбиться в них. Звезды тоже были честными, красивыми и, возможно, опасными, а еще ко всем относились одинаково равнодушно. Лучшего объекта для влюбленности было бы трудно отыскать.  
  
Годы шли, Паша учился и был все еще влюблен в звезды, хотя теперь они казались ему немного понятнее и чуточку теплее. В его жизни многое подчинялось разуму и следовало четкому плану. Времени для детства и сказок почти не оставалось, но иногда, во время отдыха, Паша задумывался о том, чего же он боялся больше всего на свете. Но даже по прошествии стольких лет ответа почему-то не находилось. Наверное, еще слишком рано, говорил он себе и уходил решать задачки наперед.   
  
— Ты слишком много учишься, — тяжело вздыхала Саша, почесывая за ухом довольного, как все коты мира, пушистого Робеспьера. — Оглянись вокруг, не хорони себя.  
  
— У меня есть план, — всегда отвечал ей Паша, поглядывая на часы в углу экрана.   
  
— Однажды ты обязательно влюбишься, и тебе будет на него плевать.  
  
— Я уже влюблен.   
  
Саша как всегда качала головой и, понимающе улыбаясь, меняла тему на что-то более приятное и привычное: новейшие открытия, новости из дома, забавные истории из жизни; а Робеспьер вальяжно спрыгивал с ее колен и удалялся куда-то на кухню. Устраивать революцию поилке и якобинский террор сухому корму. Или куриной грудке.   
  
Так прошли годы в институте и Академии. А потом была Энтерпрайз. Прекрасная, великолепная, невероятно изящная. И космос вокруг — непроглядная темнота и миллиарды сияющих шаров в ней. От такого просто дух захватывало. А еще дух захватывало от одного вида доктора Маккоя, такого живого, яркого и эмоционального. От одного звука его голоса, переливавшегося сотнями оттенков. От... от всего, что только могло быть в нем скрыто, пожалуй.  
  
И Паша испугался. Впервые страх был настолько сильным и всеобъемлющим, что он не мог ни двинуться, ни сказать хоть полслова. В тот момент он понял, что всю свою жизнь боялся по-настоящему влюбиться. Так, чтобы плевать на планы, чтобы слушать не мозг, а сердце, чтобы вся вселенная с миллиардами звезд в чужих глазах.  
  
В тот момент Паше показалось, что он снова маленький несмышленый мальчик, а потом вспомнились Сашины слова. И ну... ты же мужчина, Павел. Веди себя достойно, Чехов. Немного помогло, но какое кому дело до достоинства, когда впервые втрескался по уши и даже не знаешь, взаимно ли.   
  
***  
  
— Ты опять много работаешь? — с годами еще больше похожий на гигантский ком меха Робеспьер привычно сидел на Сашиных коленях. — Хотя погоди... Никак мой маленький рыцарь наконец перестал смотреть только на звезды?  
  
— Перестал, — Паша улыбался немного устало, но совершенно счастливо. Полные смены были просто ужас, даже в сравнении с нагрузками Академии, а еще была влюбленность и личная жизнь. Такая странная, новая и совершенно неизведанная. — Знаешь, ты была права.  
  
— В чем именно?   
  
— В том, что если и влюбляться, то только в драконов.


End file.
